Imbue Element: Thunder
Skill Tree Stormblade *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Battle Mage's weapon to deal Thunder-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Thunder damage and allow them to use all Imbue Thunder techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Thunder-based damage. Discharge *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Stormblade (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Battle Mage adds a powerful Thunder-based damage blast to their basic attack. *Effect: The Battle Mage deals a basic attack which, on hit, releases a huge Thunder strike that damages their foe by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and has 5% chance per Rank to inflict Seal Action. This technique requires Stormblade to be active. Enthunder *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Stormblade (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Thunder damage dealt when using Stormblade. *Effect: Increases the Thunder-based weapon damage while imbued with Stormblade by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Static Field *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Enthunder (4) *Type: Passive * Range: 1.5 cells *Description: The Battle Mage's weapon emits a field of static energy that can potentially Stun adjacent foes. *Effect: When using Stormblade, each foe within Range have 5% chance per Rank to be inflicted by Stun each time their turn comes up. Electroshock *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Discharge (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will empower their weapon to deal the most Thunder-based damage possible to a single target. *Effect: When using this technique, the Battle Mage will use all their power to infuse Thunder directly into their weapon. Their foe's Thunder Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Battle Mage's next Thunder-imbued attack. Thunder Beam *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Discharge (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Powerful attack that hits a large area of effect with a Thunder-based technique. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Battle Mage will smash the ground with their weapon creating a line-shaped attack covering an Area of Effect of 4 cells on each side. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a large 5 by 5 cells T-shaped thunder blast. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Stormblade to be active. Flash Arc *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Electroshock (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will trigger a powerful technique to deals a huge amount of Thunder-based damage and adds a slight possibility to Blind their foe. *Effect: This technique will deal Thunder-based damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). The Thunder blow have 20% chance + 4% per additional Rank to inflict Blind. This technique requires Stormblade to be active. Blue Bolt *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Thunder Beam (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None * Duration: 2 turns *Description: Transform the weapon's strong white lightning into a fast blue bolt that strikes the foe's Defense. *Effect: Transforms Stormblade's Thunder-based damage into Blue Lightning that will pierce through the target's Defense instead of dealing damage. Using Blue Bolt will reduce the foe's Defense by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank), allowing other characters to deal considerable amount of damage with Physical attacks. This technique can be increased by skills that improves imbued Thunder-based damage. Thunder Infusion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Blue Bolt (2), Flash Arc (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Thunder Imbuing with another element imbue which creates a combined element. *Effect: Allow the Battle Mage to combine any Thunder-based imbue technique with another Element they own as an Battle Mage Tree choice. Inferno (Fire), Storm (Water), Vortex (Wind) and Crystal (Earth) are the possible combinations with Thunder. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.